As materials composed of carbon atoms, there are fullerenes, carbon nanotubes, graphene, graphite, and the like. Among the materials, graphene is composed of a one atom thick layer in which carbon atoms are arranged on a two-dimensional plane.
In particular, graphene has extremely stable and excellent electrical, mechanical, and chemical characteristics. In addition, graphene which is a superior conductive material may transport electrons much faster than silicon and permits migration of greater current than copper. Such characteristics were confirmed through experimentation after a method of isolating graphene from graphite was discovered in 2004. In this regard, research is being actively carried out.
Such graphene may be formed in a large area and has electrical, mechanical, and chemical stability. In addition, due to excellent conductivity, graphene receives attention as a base material of an electronic circuit.
In addition, since electrical characteristics of graphene may be changed according to crystal orientation of graphene having a general thickness, users may express electrical characteristics to a selected direction and, as such, a device may be easily designed. Therefore, graphene may be effectively used in carbon based electronic or electromagnetic devices and the like.